Lehigh University
|president = Alice P. Gast |city = Bethlehem |state = PA |zip = 18015 |country = USA |undergrad = 4,781 |postgrad = 2,270 |staff = 1,255 |campus = Suburban and Urban; |free_label = Athletics |free = NCAA Division I 25 varsity teams |colors = Brown and white |mascot = Mountain Hawks |affiliations = MAISA |website = www.lehigh.edu |logo= }} Lehigh University is a private, co-educational university located in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, in the Lehigh Valley of the United States. It was established in 1865 by Asa Packer as a four-year technical school, but has grown to include studies in a wide variety of disciplines. As of 2010, the university comprises 4,781 undergraduate students, 2,270 graduate students, and a staff of 1,255. Lehigh is ranked 12th in the nation, according to The Wall Street Journal, in college Return on Investment (ROI) url=http://blogs.wsj.com/economics/2010/06/30/top-20-colleges-that-offer-best-return-on-investment/. The university boasts over 660 faculty members; awards and honors recognizing Lehigh faculty and alumni include the Nobel Prize, the Pulitzer Prize, Fulbright Fellowship, and membership in the American Academy of Arts & Sciences and the National Academy of Sciences url=http://www3.lehigh.edu/News/V2news_story.asp?iNewsID=2476. The university has four colleges: the P.C. Rossin College of Engineering and Applied Science, the College of Arts and Sciences, the College of Business and Economics, and the College of Education. While the College of Arts and Sciences is the largest college today, home to roughly 40% percent of the university's students, the university is historically known for engineering and business. The university offers a variety of degrees, including Bachelor of Arts, Bachelor of Science, Master of Arts, Master of Science, Master of Business Administration, Master of Engineering, Master of Education, and Doctor of Philosophy. History ]] Asa Packer named his university 'Lehigh' after his other passion, the railroad, despite suggestions from some to call it 'Packer University'. It was founded to provide a well-rounded education for young men, combining a liberal and scientific education with the technical skills necessary to increase the prosperity of the region. According to William Bacon Stevens, the first president of the board of trustees, Asa Packer's founding gift of $500,000 was the largest single endowment for a literary institution at that time. From 1871 to 1891, Packer's endowment allowed the institution to offer its education free of charge by competitive exam. This, plus its blend of engineering and liberal arts, attracted some of the nation's brightest students, many of whom went on to distinguished careers in industry and engineering. Unlike other engineering schools of the day, Lehigh was envisioned as a university instead of an "institute of technology," offering an education that was rooted in both scientific and classical traditions as espoused by John Amos Comenius. Initially there were five schools: four scientific (civil engineering, mechanical engineering, mining and metallurgy, and analytical chemistry) and one of general literature. Over time, additional areas of the arts and sciences were added and engineering curricula were both merged and expanded. The stock market crash accompanying the Panic of 1893 was a major financial blow to the university, since its endowment was largely invested in stocks, particularly shares of Lehigh Valley Railroad donated by the founder. As a consequence, Lehigh decided to drop its Episcopal Church affiliation in 1897, allowing it to qualify for state and federal government aid. Based on the experience of Lehigh engineers who went into industryPlotnicki, Rita M., Looking Back: A Lehigh Scrapbook, Lehigh University, 1991 a College of Business & Economics was added in 1910. Lehigh's business curriculum was unique in that it combined both the abstract emphasis on Economics seen in the Ivy League with the practical skills of management seen in more common business administration degrees given by other universities. A similar emphasis on the well-rounded graduate can be seen in Lehigh's approach to education degrees. Lehigh's respected School of Education started as (and remains) a solely graduate-level program. This is based on the principle that you need to learn primary subject matter well before you can learn how to teach it to others. Thus future teachers at Lehigh often take a five year program earning both a Bachelors Degree in a specialized field and a Masters Degree in Education. Presidents of Lehigh #Henry Coppée (1866–1875), soldier, author, and engineer #John McDowell Leavitt (1875–1880), Episcopal clergyman #Robert Alexander Lamberton (1880–1893), lawyer #Thomas Messinger Drown (1895–1904), chemistry professor #Henry Sturgis Drinker (1905–1920), the only alumnus to serve as president #Charles Russ Richards (1922–1935), presided over the first graduate degrees awarded to women #Clement C. Williams (1935–1944), civil engineer #Martin Dewey Whitaker (1946–1960), who worked to develop the atomic bomb #Harvey A. Neville (1961–1964), the only faculty member ever elected president #W. Deming Lewis (1964–1982), presided over the admission of undergraduate women #Peter Likins (1982–1997), civil engineer #William C. Hittinger (1997–1998), electrical engineer #Gregory C. Farrington (1998–2006), chemist #Alice P. Gast (2006–present), Lehigh's first female president, chemical engineer The Clery Act On April 5, 1986, a 19-year-old Lehigh freshman was raped and murdered in her dorm room; the perpetrator was apprehended, tried and sentenced to death. The backlash against unreported crimes on numerous campuses across the country led to the Jeanne Clery Disclosure of Campus Security Policy and Campus Crime Statistics Act. The Clery Act requires that colleges reveal information regarding crime on their campuses. As a result, Lehigh takes campus security very seriously. Readers Digest ranked Lehigh as one of the country’s safest college campuses in 2008, giving it the top grade of “A”. Campus Located in the Lehigh Valley, the university is a drive from Philadelphia, and an drive from New York City. Lehigh encompasses , including of recreational and playing fields and 150 buildings comprising four million square feet of floor space. It is organized into three contiguous campuses on and around South Mountain: *the Asa Packer Campus, built into the Northern slope of the mountain, is Lehigh's original and predominant campus; *the Mountaintop Campus, atop South Mountain, featuring an intramural sports field as well as Iacocca Hall; and *the Murray H. Goodman Campus, immediately south, where a 16,000-seat stadium and other sports facilities are located. Academics Lehigh's average class size is 27 students; 80% of classes have fewer than 35 students. The undergraduate student-to-faculty ratio is 10:1. The 2010 edition of US News & World Report's Best Colleges ranked Lehigh in its "Most Selective" admissions category and 37th in the "National Universities (Doctoral)" category.Lehigh University at a Glance from US News & World Report. The Princeton Review classifies it among the "Best Northeastern Colleges." Lehigh University offers undergraduate enrollment in all colleges but the College of Education: the P.C. Rossin School of Engineering and Applied Science, the College of Business and Economics, and the College of Arts and Sciences. Students are able to take courses or major/minor in a subject outside of their respective college. P.C. Rossin College of Engineering and Applied Science Graduates of Lehigh's engineering programs invented the escalator and founded Packard Motor Car Company and the companies that built the locks and lockgates of the Panama Canal. Other notable alumni include Roger Penske and Lee Iacocca. Tau Beta Pi, the renowned engineering honors society, was founded at Lehigh. College of Business and Economics In 2011, BusinessWeek ranked Lehigh's College of Business and Economics 24th in the nation among undergraduate business programs.BusinessWeek rankings. Lehigh's accounting program is particularly strong, ranked as the number one undergraduate accounting program in the nation by BusinessWeek. The finance program is also strong, ranked as the 18th best undergraduate program in the nation by BusinessWeek.BusinessWeek Undergrad B-School Specialty Rankings: Accounting Rankings Accounting and finance majors at Lehigh are heavily recruited by Big Four auditors and many consulting firms. Additionally, BusinessWeek ranked Lehigh's part-time MBA fifth in the nation and first in the region in 2007. College of Arts and Sciences Based in Maginnes Hall, Lehigh offers a variety of humanities courses and visual arts programs. In particular, it has many music programs, including its Marching 97, the Wind Ensemble and the Philharmonic orchestra. In addition to the sciences, English and Journalism are particularly strong, with a long history dating back to Richard Harding Davis's days. It has a dedicated Humanities Center, which is the site for many literature and other arts-based programs, including the DWS, or Drown Writers Series. Lehigh also has a program called ArtsLehigh,ArtsLehigh from the Lehigh website oriented towards enhancing interest in the arts on campus. College of Education The College of Education offers graduate programs in Counseling Psychology, Educational Leadership, School Psychology, Special Education, "Teaching, Learning, and Technology", and "Comparative and International Education" (see comparative education).COE Academic Programs from Lehigh's website More than 6000 students have received one of these degrees as of 2007, with some of them going on to receive awards such as MetLife/NASSP National Middle Level Principal of the Year. Faculty As of 2010, Lehigh has 666 instructional faculty. Over 99% of the faculty hold a Ph.D. or the highest terminal degree in their field. About 69% of all full-time faculty are tenured. About three-quarters (74%) are male. Faculty members are required to have a minimum of four office hours per week. Athletics Called the Engineers until 1995, Lehigh's teams are now officially known as the Mountain Hawks. Teams prior to 1995 may be referred to by the historic title, Lehigh Engineers. As a member of the Patriot League, Lehigh competes in 25 different NCAA Division I sports. Lehigh's 2006 student-athlete graduation rate of 97% ranked 12th among all 326 NCAA Division I institutions.http://www.lehighsports.com/info/graduation/default.aspx In 2002, it won the inaugural USA Today/NCAA Foundation Award for having the nation's top graduation rate of all Division I institutions. Lehigh student-athletes' success on the field and in the classroom has resulted in Lehigh being one of the 20 Division I schools included in U.S. News & World Report's "America's Best College Sports Programs." Lehigh graduates have gone on to professional careers in the National Football League, Major League Baseball, Major League Soccer,and the National Basketball Association as players, scouts, coaches and owners. Lehigh graduates have competed in the Super Bowl and won gold medals for the USA at the Olympics. And while not a school sport, a number of graduates such as Roger Penske, Al Holbert, and John Fitch went on to successful careers in auto racing. NCAA Basketball Lehigh's fifth trip to the NCAA tournament in 2012 proved to be their most notable to date, thanks to its first-round game as a #15 seed on March 16, 2012 against the #2 seed Duke Blue Devils. Despite being a heavy underdog, thanks to C. J. McCollum's 30-point heroics, the Mountain Hawks pulled off the stunning upset, defeating the Blue Devils 75-70 and making it only the sixth time that a 15th seed has defeated a 2nd seed. Wrestling The most storied athletic program at Lehigh is its wrestling team. Over the past several decades it has turned out several All-Americans and had numerous squads finish with Top 20 NCAA national rankings. Under coach Greg Strobel, recent teams have dominated the EIWA league. On April 15, 2008, the athletic department announced the hiring of former assistant coach and two-time national champion Pat Santoro as Lehigh's next head coach. "The Rivalry" Lehigh University is notable for its rivalry in sports and academics with nearby Lafayette College. Since 1884, the two football teams have met 147 times, making "The Rivalry" the most played in the history of college football. It is also the longest uninterrupted rivalry in college football, with the teams playing at least once every year since 1897. The Rivalry is considered one of the best in all of college athletics and ESPNU recently ranked The Rivalry #8 in their Top Ten College Football Rivalries. This game is sold out long before gameday each year. Greek life Nearly all of Lehigh's fraternities and sororities have their own houses which are owned by the university; most of the fraternities and sororities are located on the "Hill" along Upper and Lower Sayre Park Roads. Approximately 34% of undergraduates are members of a Greek organization. There are currently 22 fraternities, 16 of which are on campus, and 10 sororities, 9 of which are on campus: Fraternities *Alpha Epsilon Pi 12 *Alpha Tau Omega *Chi Phi *Chi Psi *Delta Chi 1 *Delta Phi *Delta Upsilon *Kappa Alpha Society *Kappa Alpha Psi 1 *Kappa Sigma *Lambda Chi Alpha *Lambda Sigma Upsilon 1 *Omega Psi Phi 1 *Pi Kappa Alpha 1 *Phi Gamma Delta *Phi Kappa Theta *Phi Sigma Kappa *Psi Upsilon *Sigma Chi *Sigma Phi Epsilon *Theta Chi *Theta Xi Sororities *Alpha Chi Omega *Alpha Gamma Delta *Alpha Omicron Pi *Alpha Phi *Delta Gamma *Gamma Phi Beta *Kappa Alpha Theta *Lambda Theta Alpha 1 *Pi Beta Phi *Zeta Tau Alpha 1 Non-Residential 2 Not affiliated with Lehigh University Spirit and traditions Lehigh students have several lasting traditions: Lehigh's school colors, brown and white, date back to 1874, and the school newspaper of the same name was first published in 1894. Following the death of Asa Packer in May 1879, the University established "Founder's Day" to be held in October to remember and recognize those have contributed to the success of the University. The event remains an annual tradition. Freshmen are traditionally inducted into the University in a convocation in the Zoellner Arts Center and welcomed at a Freshman-Alumni Rally where their class flag is given to them by the class from fifty years before. Until the 1970s, freshmen wore small brown hats with their class numbers called "dinks" from the beginning of the fall semester until the Lafayette football game. The week leading up to the big game was full of festivities created to unite the students and fuel spirit. In one of these events, "The Pajama Parade," the freshmen were led across the penny toll bridge in their pajamas singing "We Pay No Tolls Tonight" to the Moravian College dormitories where they would serenade the women. The week before the game still involves decoration of the Greek houses, a bonfire, parties, rallies and the Marching 97 performing unexpectedly during classes the Friday before the game. While the riots to rip down the goal posts in Taylor Stadium are a thing of the past, many alumni return for the Lafayette game (which is usually sold out three months in advance) to root Lehigh on, to attend parties at their former fraternities and sororities, and to see old friends. Rankings The 2008 edition of Best Colleges from US News & World Report's ranked Lehigh as "Most Selective" in admissions and 31st in the "National Universities (Doctoral)" category. It ranked as follows among the 126 top-tier universities: *8th in alumni giving. *16th in classes with fewer than 20 students. *28th in best value. *30th in retention rate. *32nd in student selectivity. *32nd in graduation rate. *36th in percentage of students in the top 10 percent of their high school class. *36th in average standardized test scores. The magazine also included Lehigh in its "America's Best College Sports Programs " list BusinessWeek ranked Lehigh's undergraduate College of Business & Economics 25th overall in the nation in 2007. The school was ranked 1st in accounting, 11th in median starting salaries for its graduates, and 21st in academic quality. In BusinessWeek's 2008 ranking of Which College Grads Earn the Most, Lehigh ranked #14. The Wall Street Journal in June 2010 ranked Lehigh as number 12 in the nation for return on investment (ROI) when comparing the average career earnings of a graduate to the cost of an education. Notable alumni Photo gallery File:Gymnasium (Coppee Hall) 1896.jpg|Coppee Hall Gymnasium (built 1882). Image:Lehigh_University_Packard_Lab.jpg|Packard Laboratory, home of the P.C. Rossin College of Engineering and Applied Science Image:Lehigh_University_Rauch.jpg|Rauch Business Center Image:Fairmart.jpg|The Fairchild-Martindale Library Image:Lehigh_University_Packard_Windows.jpg|Packard Lab windows Image:Lehigh_University_Christmas_Saucon.jpg|Christmas Saucon Hall, home of the Department of Mathematics Image:Lehigh_University_Admissions_Stairs.jpg|Stairs Leading to Alumni Memorial Building Image:Packer_Memorial_Church_Side_Entrance.jpg|Above an entrance to Packer Memorial Church File:Lehigh Fountain.jpg|Lehigh Fountain File:Lehigh University Center.jpg|University Center File:Lehigh Linderman Library.jpg|Linderman Library File:Lehigh Richards & Drinker Houses.jpg|Richards & Drinker Houses File:Lehigh Packer Chapel Tower 3.jpg|Packer Chapel File:Lehigh Packer Chapel Entry.jpg|Packer Chapel Entry File:Lehigh Quad.jpg|Quad Panorama See also *Lehigh University Press References External links *Lehigh University Official website. * Category:Lehigh University Category:Eastern Pennsylvania Rugby Union Category:Educational institutions established in 1865 Category:Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools Category:National Football League summer camp sites Category:Patriot League Category:Technical universities and colleges Category:Universities and colleges in Pennsylvania Category:National Association of Independent Colleges and Universities members Category:Bethlehem, Pennsylvania Category:Universities and colleges in Northampton County, Pennsylvania